Perfect
by PHii
Summary: Raven and Robin are finally getting married. Never in her life had Raven felt so nervous... Raven&Robin Oneshot


**Perfect**

"Oh God Star, I think I'm going to hyperventilate," mumbled Raven, plopping down on the chair in front of her.

Starfire laughed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry friend Raven. Everything will go fine."

Raven shook her head and sighed. "But what if I say no instead of yes? Or what if I trip on this damn huge dress and fall flat on my face? Or what if I—"

"No, Raven, you will not mess up. You cannot fall, seeing as there will be nothing blocking your way. I know for a fact you will not say no instead of yes because you are far too much in love with Richard. Now please, calm down."

"Oh Star, I just KNOW something wrong is going to happen…"

"Raven, you must stop worrying so much."

"Promise me everything will be perfect?"

Starfire smiled gently. "It will be perfect."

Raven smiled back at her dear friend and hugged her gently, careful not mess up each other's makeup and hair.

Raven stood and looked at herself in the huge floor length mirror.

Her violet hair had been piled up in a beautiful and intricate design, a shiny tiara on top. Her head was covered with a thin material, lace probably, but you could still see the deep shade of purple that outlined her bright violet eyes. She wore an off-the-shoulder lavender wedding dress with sequins dotting here and there; and of course, the very dreaded, very, VERY long tail on the behind of her dress. Poor Starfire had to carry it around whenever Raven needed to walk somewhere.

She smiled at the sight of the reflection in the mirror.

It was the wedding of the century. Everyone in Jump City was invited, and even some of Bruce's colleagues in Gotham City. This was, after all, the wedding of his very own "son".

Raven held the bouquet of white roses in her hands a little tighter.

She was nervous. Dead nervous. It was written across her face. It had conformed to her very posture. Doubts and questions raced through her head.

What if she came out to walk the aisle, and found that her love wasn't standing there waiting for her? What if the rings got lost? What if the old priest had a heart attack while they were exchanging vows? What if…what if she SNEEZED? Raven shuddered at the thought. She had a slight case of sniffles in the morning but they went away after a while. But what if they came back? Oh God, what if she sneezed on the priest! And you would see the gooey green snot plastered across his face on every single magazine and tabloid across the city.

Raven drew in a calming breath and forced out the frightening thoughts. She didn't care. All that mattered was that Richard was there.

"We're going out in five minutes, Rae!" called Cyborg.

Raven turned and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Cy."

Cyborg smiled back and hugged her and kissed the top of head. "You look great."

She blushed slight and tapped his shoulder. "And you as well."

"Girl, you look FIYYINE."

Raven turned her head and smiled brightly at her. "Hey Bee."

"I hope you don't mind Vic, but Rae darling here needs to get lined up. And I could say the same for you," called Bumblebee over her shoulder, dragging Raven behind her.

-

"Okay Rich, big deep breaths. Everything will be fine," said Speedy, both hands on his shoulders.

Nightwing nodded and huffed a few breaths.

"Alrighty then, when I go down the aisle, it's YOUR cue to start walking. Don't forget, understand?"

Nightwing nodded and straightened the lavender tie around him neck.

Speedy grinned and patted his back. "Quit worrying man. This is YOUR big day. The day ou finally get married to the woman of your DREAMS…"

"Yeah, and you better not mess up, otherwise she might run away and elope with the priest!" called Beastboy, laughing slightly.

Nightwing glared at him. "Not helping, Gar."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Who said I was here to help?"

"Give him a rest, BB. I think he's going to pass out from all the excitement," commented Aqualad.

Nightwing sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look man, it's not that bad okay? I just had my own wedding a few years ago. It's not as scary as you perceive it to be. And my wedding was in TAMERAN," laughed Speedy.

The group of men burst out in laughter and headed towards the huge double doors.

Nightwing attempted to brush off the dust on his suit.

"Okay, and we're starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The huge mahogany doors opened and revealed the largest crowd he had ever seen in his life. He gulped as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Keep cool Richard, it's all good."

After Speedy had gone, Nightwing marched down the aisle, his eyes trying to avoid the stares on him.

He reached the end of the line and took his spot at the front, pulling at his collar nervously.

The little flower girl, Speedy and Starfire's daughter, (insert really cute name here), came down the aisle throwing lavender rose petals along the way.

Bumblebee came walking down the aisle, and then Starfire came.

Then a familiar tune started up, and everyone stood.

Nightwing's breath caught in his throat as he marveled at the beauty coming towards him.

She was perfect.

-

Starfire turned around and smiled at Raven. "We're up next."

Raven nodded and sighed, fidgeting with the flowers in her hand. If she didn't calm down, something could very well levitate, or worse, explode.

Starfire started walking down the aisle, leaving Raven with the wedding coordinator. The cheery lady gave a genuine smile to Raven and gently pushed her to start walking. Raven broke into a sweat and prayed her makeup wouldn't get ruined. The wedding march tune rang through the church, making her a bit more jumpy.

Raven bit her lip nervously and continued down the aisle, but smiled when her eyes landed on Nightwing's love-struck face. He had finally complied with her to take off his mask for the wedding. Raven thought it was absolutely repulsive to be married to a man if his eyes were covered. She insisted that it was his eyes that gave her the comfort that everything would be okay.

He was wearing a white blazer that fell just below his rear end, white slacks, and a white button-up shirt inside, with a lavender tie.

He was perfect.

-

**AN: And the rest is up to you. :D I know, terrible spot to end the story, but I don't know how American weddings usually proceed. **

**Forgive me if there are any grammatical errors in this story. My English hasn't fully developed yet…**

**I noticed there very few stories in The Teen Titans section where someone was getting married, so I decided to make my own… :)**

**Please review on your way out!**


End file.
